


Rien de plus.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [23]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Greek and Roman Mythology, Hercules (1997), Hercules: The Animated Series
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Nuit du FoF, Nuits du FoF, POV Female Character, Two Shot, doubts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Hercule, la série animée. Épisode “Hercule et Galatée”] : “Ce n’était qu’une attraction physique. Rien de plus. Mais en se disant ceci, elle avait simplement l’impression de se mentir à elle-même.” Ou : après la soirée Aphrodite, Cassandre s’attache à Galatée. Peut-être même un peu trop pour son propre bien. Cassandre/Galatée. Aphrodite/Athéna évoqué.





	1. Partie 1 : Cassandre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 103ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Physique". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.

Cassandre n’était pas vraiment du genre à s’attacher aux gens.

 

Enfin, à vrai dire, c’étaient plutôt les gens qui ne s’attachaient pas trop à elle, et elle avait fini par s’y habituer.

 

Tout comme elle s’était habituée au fait que, malheureusement, Icare et Hercule seraient probablement les seuls amis qu’elle arriverait jamais à se faire à l’académie Prométhée.

 

(Enfin, en dehors d’Hélène de temps à temps, quand celle-ci se souvenait du fait qu’elle avait un cerveau, et qu’elle s’en servait pour décamper loin de son idiot de connard de petit ami, Adonis.

 

Cassandre se demandait encore pourquoi elle sortait avec lui, à vrai dire.)

 

Le malheur venant du côté d’Icare, qui ne cessait de la harceler en permanence, alors qu’Hercule, lui, était, malgré sa maladresse, quelqu'un d’assez sympathique.

 

La plupart du temps…

 

Enfin, quand il ne se décidait pas tout d’un coup de demander à une déesse de créer une femme faite d’argile et de demander à cette même déesse que la fille en question soit folle de lui !

 

Quand elle avait appris ce qu’il avait demandé à Aphrodite, elle avait eu envie de lui coller une bonne douzaine de claques derrière la tête, pour lui apprendre à mépriser ainsi les femmes.

 

Surtout que Galatée, la pauvre, avait l’air d’être réellement quelqu’un de sympathique, une fois qu’on lui donnait _une vraie personnalité et non pas comme seule caractéristique le fait d’être folle amoureuse d’un type qui n’en avait rien à cirer de qui elle était réellement_!

 

Hum…

 

Pardon pour ça.

 

Oui, une fois qu’Aphrodite ainsi qu’Athéna, petite amie de celle-ci, s’étaient enfin occupées de donner une véritable personnalité à la jeune fille, celle-ci avait rapidement pris ses marques au lycée.

 

Bref, au vue de la popularité de la nouvelle, qui étaitbelle, gentille, intelligente, sociable et pleins d’autres trucs que Cassandre n’était certainement pas, la jeune voyante se serait attendue à ce qu’elle ne soit pas approchée par l’ancienne statue.

 

Oui, c’était une des autres raisons qui faisait qu’elle n’avait que peu d’amis, cette malédiction qui la faisait voir le futur sans être crue.

 

Cependant, Galatée déjoua complètement ses attentes, en décidant non pas de se rapprocher d’Hercule (ce qui était logique, vu la manière dont il l’avait traitée), ni d’Icare (parce que… Non mais, sincèrement, _qui_ voudrait bien se rapprocher d’Icare ? À part ceux qui ont volé trop près du soleil… Bravo, vous être la cinq-centième personne à avoir fait cette blague dite et redite dans la série !), mais bien d’elle.

 

Oui, elle, Cassandre, la voyante, la folle, celle que personne ne croyait ou ne prenait au sérieux.

 

Elle avait une _amie_.

 

Une vraie amie, pas juste occasionnelle, comme avec Hélène, qui ne venait souvent la voir que quand elle n’avait personne d’autre sous la main (et qui avait la manie agaçante de toujours croire qu’elle était en couple avec Icare, même si Cassandre ne cessait de dire le contraire, encore et encore, et _encore_. Ça commençait vraiment à devenir lassant, à la longue.), une amie avec qui elle parlait et qui _l’écoutait_.

 

Plus qu’Icare ou Hercule en tout cas.

 

(Non pas qu’elle tenait réellement à la présence d’Icare auprès d’elle, à vrai dire.)

 

Mais, bien évidemment, c’était trop beau pour durer.

 

_§§§§_

 

Cassandre n’était pas non plus du genre à tomber amoureuse.

 

Oh, elle avait bien eu quelques petits béguins, bien sûr, celui pour Thésée, qui n’avait à vrai dire duré que durant la présence du prince à l’académie (c’est-à-dire, sans doute moins d’une semaine…

 

Et ce sans plus jamais réapparaître après cela !

 

Comme c’est étonnant…).

 

Celui pour Melampus, également.

 

(Bon, à vrai dire, elle n’était sortie avec lui que pour qu’Icare lui lâche _enfin_ les basques.

 

Sans grand succès malheureusement.

 

Enfin, pendant un temps si, avant qu’il ne se remettre à oublier ses bonnes résolutions.

 

Ça aussi, c’est très surprenant…

 

Ah, continuité, cette série n’aura vraiment pas été tendre avec toi !)

 

Sans oublier cette étrange histoire avec Jalousie, qui, dans les faits, n’avait abouti à que dalle.

 

Tout ça pour dire qu’elle n’avait pas eu beaucoup de relations amoureuses dans sa vie d’adolescente.

 

Et de ce fait, quand elle commença à éprouver autre chose que de l’amitié pour Galatée, ce fut une autre surprise pour la jeune femme.

 

Une surprise plutôt désagréable en fait, notamment parce qu’elle avait fini par se résigner au fait que l’amour n’était pas fait pour elle.

 

Et de toute façon, cela ne pouvait pas être de l’amour, pas vrai ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Non, ce n’en était pas.

 

Ce n’était qu’une attraction physique.

 

Rien de plus.

 

Cela ne pouvait rien être d’autre, Galatée était jolie, à l’aise avec les autres, elle n’était pas maudite, elle était tout ce que Cassandre aurait voulu pouvoir être, évidemment que Cassandre ne pouvait qu’être en admiration devant elle.

 

Qui d’autre ne le serait pas ?

 

Mais en se disant ceci, elle avait simplement l’impression de se mentir à elle-même.

 

Et Cassandre _détestait_ mentir.

 

Ça allait bien plus loin que cela.

 

Oui, elle devait se rendre à l’évidence.

 

Elle était amoureuse de Galatée.

 

Ce qui faisait qu’elle était complètement foutue.

 

À moins que, pour une fois, les dieux ne soient de son côté.

 

_A suivre…_


	2. Partie 2 : Galatée.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galatée est une femme en argile. Ce n’est pas facile tout les jours. Surtout quand on est amoureuse d’une voyante cynique et à moitié misanthrope. Et que celle-ci n’en sait rien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 103ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Intrus". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.

Galatée n’avait pas demandé à exister, à la base.

 

Elle n’avait pas demandée à être créée, à naître pour satisfaire le désir égoïste d’un adolescent qui ne comprenait rien à rien.

 

Elle n’avait pas non plus demandée à tomber amoureuse de Cassandre, elle n’avait pas voulu de ces sentiments amoureux qui naissaient en elle, tout simplement des corps étrangers, véritables intrus dont elle aurait bien voulu se débarrasser.

 

En vain.

 

Elle devait donc faire avec.

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle était une femme en argile, amoureuse d’une voyante, née grâce à la magie d’une déesse.

 

Elle était l’autre, l’intruse, l’étrange, celle qu’on appréciait, certes, mais cela, Galatée n’en avait que faire.

 

Tout ce qu’elle voulait, c’était que Cassandre la regarde.

 

Tout ce qu’elle voulait, c’était se sentir humaine, _normale_.

 

La première fois qu’elle s’était approchée de Cassandre, c’était parce que celle-ci détonnait au milieu du groupe d’élèves.

 

Elle était seule (si on exceptait Icare et Hercule), toujours une remarque sarcastique aux lèvres, et c’était ça qui avait plu à la jeune femme.

 

Alors elle s’était dit, pourquoi pas ?

 

Et maintenant…

 

Maintenant, elles étaient amies, et Galatée tenait à elle bien plus qu’elle n’aurait dû.

 

Sans compter que c’était elle l’intruse dans l’histoire.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand elle en parla à Aphrodite, à savoir sa en quelque sorte mère adoptive (avec Athéna, bien sûr), celle-ci lui suggéra d’en parler à Cassandre elle-même.

 

Sauf que Galatée avait bien trop peur pour cela.

 

_§§§§_

 

La première fois que Galatée fit une démonstration de ses pouvoirs en public, après le bal d’Aphrodite, bien sûr, tous les regards se portèrent sur elle.

 

Et celui de Cassandre était le seul dans lequel il n’y avait pas de peur.

 

C’était de la simple admiration.

 

Parce qu’elle savait ce que c’était que d’être différent, d’avoir de la magie, d’être mal vu par les autres.

 

Elle la _comprenait_.

 

Et soudain, Galatée réalisa qu’elle se fichait bien d’être une intruse dans ce monde, tant qu’elle gardait Cassandre auprès d’elle.

 

_§§§§_

 

Sa différence venait aussi de qui elle était, intruse parmi tout ces gens, intruse par son essence même, intruse parce qu’elle aimait les femmes.

 

Parce qu’elle aimait _Cassandre_.

 

Oui, intruse parce que _différente_.

 

Et ça lui allait très bien.

 

Mis à part quand on en venait au sujet de ses sentiments pour Cassandre.

 

Elle avait toujours aussi peur qu’avant, ignorant qu’il en était de même pour la jeune voyante.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le jour où elle parvint enfin à demander à Cassandre de sortir avec elle et que celle-ci dit oui, Galatée se sentit beaucoup moins une intruse qu’auparavant.

 

Et moins seule, aussi.


End file.
